Black and Yellow
by Enid an Gleanna
Summary: Nuestros son los colores negro y amarillo. Nuestra es la furia, nuestro es el trono, conquistado por el mayor y reclamado por los restantes. somos los hermanos Baratheon, todos reyes proclamados en mayor o menor medida. -Tres relatos en primera persona, regalo para Aredian.
1. Robert

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que puedas reconocer en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Dedicatoria: con muchísimo muchísimo cariño a Aredian/KSB, una de mis grandísimas amigas. Lo hice pensando en ella ciertamente, porque creo que le agradará. Cuando volví a oír la canción de la casa Baratheon me acordé de ella y sonreí... como sonríe una amiga. Bueno, dije que le tendría una sorpresa. Tardó pero llegó.

Advertencia: Tal vez encuentren una palabra mal sonante por acá, sobre todo en este primer drabble. Pero deben entender que son relatos en primera persona y los que han leído más historias mías, comprenderán que soy muy buena para meterme en la piel. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Black Ann Yellow I.

* * *

Cada noche hundo mi martillo de guerra en el pecho de ese hijo de mala madre (incestuosa, por lo demás) y observo cómo la vida escapa de esos ojos violeta hasta extinguirse en un último gemido, que suena a victoria y canción de acero entrechocando, tiene el sabor que seguro habría tenido la suave boca de Lyanna, una mujer que apenas conocí, el motor que me movió a la guerra y la consumadora involuntaria de mi dinastía. Baratheon. Aquella que hizo surgir la furia del venado desde lo más profundo de su pecho hasta regar con sangre lo que jamás pude demostrar con pasión.

Y soy el rey. Siempre quise ser grande, un guerrero de renombre, quizás un gran caballero temerario como Barristan el Bravo, lleno de un honor y gloria ya marchitos por mis días. ¡Soy el rey! Todos deberían inclinarse ante mí, cuando el viento acaricie y haga vibrar el estandarte de mi casa –como yo hago vibrar a las putas, claro–, deberían rendirme pleitesía. Y de hecho lo hacen, pero no me crean satisfacción alguna. Es mi pueblo, el que tomé con tan sólo una batalla perdida y muchas ganadas, aquel que me apoyó en la rebelión que llevé a cabo con tantísima sangre derramada haciendo valer la furia del venado por sobre el fuego del dragón.

No, no estoy para nada satisfecho con lo que de joven conseguí. ¿Las razones? Ni siquiera yo las conozco del todo bien, la cabeza se me nubla por el vino casi siempre y no me es posible vislumbrarlo. Creo que es porque me siento muerto en el trono, ni de lejos tan vivo como cuando luchaba por conquistarlo. Mi reina es inaccesible, mis hijos son tres renacuajos tan parecidos a su madre que me asquea mirarlos, mis reuniones del consejo son un grano en el culo (por eso no voy a ninguna ¡Qué se encargue Jon Arryn!).

Lo único que me consuela es la llegada silenciosa y cautivadora de una oscura y cálida noche, que me envuelve como las piernas de una puta. Entonces, borracho y exhausto, puedo tenderme en mi cama mientras la barba se me agita por mi respiración trabajosa a causa del sobrepeso. Y puedo matarlo en mis sueños, una vez y otra más, hundir mi maza en su pecho de dragón usurpador y ver cómo sus ojos se abren nuevamente. En mis sueños soy feliz, sintiéndome vivo y vengado, furioso como el lema de mi casa, le hago justicia cuando duermo... sin descanso.

«Los Otros te lleven, Rhaegar.»


	2. Stannis

Black And Yellow II.

* * *

Al principio pensé que eran sólo suposiciones mías, causadas por algún tipo de obsesión respecto a la desconfianza que la dorada reina me provocaba. Lo dejé pasar, rechinando los dientes cada vez que la veía cerca, oliendo su mezquindad y avaricia cada vez que por mi lado pasaba. No la soporto y en materia de fingir me doy por reprobado, así que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jon Arryn me preguntó cuál era mi problema con ella.

Se lo comenté, sin dudas, rabioso como pocas veces. Se notaba en el fulgor de mis ojos gélidos como heridas abiertas que el tema en cuestión me enfadaba tanto como entristecía mi corazón de hermano leal y súbdito obediente. Sospechaba de las inmundicias cometidas por la reina, y cuando me confirmó que él también dudaba, nos pusimos en campaña. Desenmascararla era mi propósito. Lograr hacer caer a la casa del león y arrollarla por la furia del venado, mi cometido.

Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que invoca para que sus asquerosas mentiras pasen desapercibidas, impidió que llevase a cabo mi misión. Dentro de poco Jon Arryn había muerto, llevándose consigo a la tumba todas las pistas que había recaudado. Lady Arryn se escondió sobre el nido... y me abochorna decirlo, pero yo también huí cual doncella asustada ante la sombra de la verdad. Por una vez en mi vida agradecí que mi hermano mayor –mi rey, a quien le debía una obediencia incuestionable como manda mi deber– me nombrara consejero naval, pues pude llevarme a rocadragón la flota real. Los capitanes me obedecían ciegamente, pues aunque mi carisma es escasa, mi furia se deja notar con tan solo una de esas miradas que lo congelarían todo si pudieran transformarse en algo físico. Claro, también cuenta que haya sido su jefe durante años, no puedo olvidar que me habían visto como cara representativa desde que luché con valor en isla Bella.

«Y si te lo dijera ahora, si te lo contara ahora... no me creerías. Sangré por ti, mis hombres y yo, pero me lo pagas todo con desprecio.» Pensar en eso siempre, no les mentiré, es amargo. Me esfuerzo porque así me lo manda el deber, soy un hombre tan metódico que cumplo lo que se me ordena aunque duela; mas en ese momento, preocupándome –por una vez, maldita sea, por una vez– por mi bienestar, preferí guardar las distancias y quedarme quieto en mi sombría fortaleza, esa que él me había dado como acto de su humillación y repudio hacia mí.

No pensé jamás que mi hermano iba a morir poco tiempo después y que los acontecimientos se precipitarían así. De haberlo hecho, le habría revelado el secreto que Jon Arryn se llevó a la tumba y que yo todavía guardo conmigo, aunque por poco tiempo. Mi furia se dejaría notar, cersei lannister, y juro que tú y aquellas abominaciones del incesto que engendraste caerán contigo.

Ser Davos y sus hijos salen precipitadamente de la cámara de la mesa pintada. No estuvieron allí en vano, tienen una misión. Revelarle a todos los ponientis, sean hombres o mujeres, sean pobres o ricos, que la reina cersei se acuesta con su hermano, Ser Jaime lannister el Matarreyes. Y yo... yo soy el único heredero, lo haya querido Robert o no.

«Mía es la furia. Mío es el trono... y la justicia.»

Pero también la melancolía y el dolor de no haber actuado antes, el desprecio de un hermano y las burlas constantes del otro. El repudio, siempre y con mucha constancia, sería mío de igual modo.


	3. Renly

Black And Yellow III.

* * *

Puedo verlo en sus ojos castaños. Me quiere. Pero no saben cuán difícil es asumirlo en una sociedad ya establecida, que te impone patrones durísimos de seguir en mi situación. Los Dioses saben que yo también le quiero y muchísimo, quizá como no quise a nadie antes. Él me consoló cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi hermano, quien me había nombrado hasta entonces consejero de leyes de Poniente, el que me infundió con la dureza de un monarca y la jocosidad de un hermano los valores de un caballero, el deber de un señor y las diversiones de un vulgar ciudadano.

Esa noche nos besamos. Aunque no fue por primera vez –ya antes lo hicimos, tan torpemente como dos borrachos inexpertos–, ninguna ocasión se comparaba a aquella en que la luna brillaba y unas lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar mis ojos. Mi hermano. Mi rey. Robert, el que siempre me inculcó que debía ser un hombre y hasta me forzó unas cuantas veces a ir a burdeles. Mi único familiar querido y a la vez la más grande atadura que tenía en contra de mis sentimientos. Con él muerto, dejaba de correr riesgo de deshonra; ya extinto aquel brillo entre amenazador y juguetón en esa mirada azul tan parecida a la mía, podía sentirme libre. No obstante es demasiado para mí, para su prestigio como galante, para la gloria de ambos... Robert era el mínimo problema si se trata de mantener nuestras reputaciones intactas y sin rastro de cualquier tipo de comentario.

¡Por todos los dioses!... ¡Le quiero!... ¡Le deseo!... Pero ¡Ay de nosotros, destinados al fracaso por unas leyes rancias estructuradas por deidades que crean entre nosotros un sentimiento más allá de la camaradería y luego se mofan en nuestra cara!

Me dice que me quiere. Me besa una, otra vez, y proclama que soy su rey. Lo aparto un poco, sólo para mirar con fijeza unos ojos castaños que ya conozco, y ver reflejado en su hermoso semblante un cariño comparado únicamente al que siento yo por él. No me importa si tengo que dejarlo todo o todo pueda ganarlo. Con la muerte de mi hermano tan encima y los acontecimientos precipitándose sobre mí, me doy cuenta de que sólo le quiero a él. Ahora.

Esa noche le demuestro la furia del venado en toda su expresión. No obstante, dejo los golpes y el martillo y soy capaz de transfigurarlo todo hasta convertirlo en pasión, lujuria y desenfreno. Ha muerto mi hermano, asesinado por un jabalí, pero en los brazos de mi caballero de las flores comprendo que el pequeño Joffrey no es un verdadero venado. Bah... lo es claro, pero no tiene lo que hay que tener para constituir la furia de nuestra casa. Entiendo que soy el rey, primero del corazón de Loras tyrell, que me lo entrega junto con su cuerpo; después de todo quien cae desarmado ante mi sonrisa y mi carisma. No lo hago por maldad, de verdad, es solo que pienso que a Robert le habría gustado. Y nuestra dinastía tendría un heredero más digno, supongo yo.

«Mía es la furia, yo soy el rey.» Los estandartes flamean al viento, acariciados por aquella brisa que hace estremecerse el venado coronado de mi casa. Entonces, cuando presto atención a las sonrisas admiradas y a las alabanzas que me dirigen, cuando contemplo a mi radiante reina –una mujer, la pequeña hermana de mi amado–, soy capaz de vislumbrar el sentido que las palabras tienen. Con una cara bonita puedo conseguir el amor de mil; con la furia y el reconocimiento, conseguiré el trono que de mi hermano fue.

FIN.

* * *

Gracias a todo el que ha leído. Fue una cosa que me surgió muy repentinamente, debido a esos soplos de inspiración que uno tiene por las vacaciones. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial tú Aredian.

Nos leemos,

Soly.


End file.
